


A Study in the Intrepid

by abp



Series: Studies [4]
Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-10
Updated: 2013-04-10
Packaged: 2017-12-08 01:20:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/755318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abp/pseuds/abp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jehan's fascinating, even to Bahorel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in the Intrepid

Jehan is actually named _Jean_ Prouvaire, but he calls himself Jehan. And when Jehan decides something, you listen.

He loves poetry; that much is obvious. He writes it everywhere. On notebook paper, in the margins of books and exams, on napkins, even on the bathroom mirror with lipstick once. If he doesn’t write something down immediately, he worries that he’ll lose it.

He devours Lucky Charms cereal and doodles in pen on his friends’ skin. He hates white chocolate and calls it an abomination. On rainy days, he cocoons himself with blankets and watches Disney movies.

Jehan falls in love too quickly.

He reads the classics with great interest, but adores contemporary poets too. _Howl_ has a special place in his heart. He has a love affair going with his copy of _Lyrical Ballads_. He named his tiny gray kitten Rossetti Barrett-Browning Keats.  

His stature and build are slight. He’s a fighter nonetheless and learned how to take down a man nearly twice his size. Bahorel knows from experience and it’s probably what he likes most about Jehan. He’s fearless.

When he was ten and a half, he fell out of a tree and ended up with a concussion and a fractured clavicle. He learned how to do origami from Combeferre and likes to leave paper swans in everyone’s apartment—especially Bahorel’s, once he found out it bothered him. _(I’m going to kill you if I find another swan in my bed. **I’d like to see you try** ). _He mumbles in his sleep.

Jehan keeps his hair long. Sometimes he ties it with ribbons or braids it or tucks flowers behind his ears. He knows people criticize his appearance as girly or think he looks weak; he doesn’t care. He used to try and hide who he was and fit in, but now he won’t change for anyone. Bahorel doesn’t understand why people don’t see _that_ as strong.

His clothes often don’t match. He likes wearing a lot of different colors and patterns and doesn’t seem to grasp the concept of those things _clashing_. _(What on earth are you wearing? **Clothes.** And did you get dressed in the dark? **I think I look nice** ). _He doesn’t drink regular coffee, only crazy frappuccino things with names too long for Bahorel to remember.

Jehan can be nosy. He likes to know everything about everyone and mostly people are willing to tell him. He’s friendly, but shy around new people. His eyes are bright green and he’s allergic to strawberries. He’s a complete lightweight and even tiny Cosette can outdrink him.

Penguins are his favorite animal. He leaves his stuff at everyone’s apartments, and no one can manage to work up any anger over it. He buys things impulsively. He has letter magnets on his fridge and makes haikus out of them; Bahorel rearranges them into dirty phrases when he’s not paying attention, but he only laughs.

He loves going to the aquarium. He didn’t know how to swim until Bahorel taught him. _(Just fucking lean forward and float. My hands will be right under you! **No you’re going to move and I’ll drown!** No I won’t! Jesus Christ!). _

He’s stubborn and holds grudges.

Jehan loves Halloween especially. _( **It’s the third best holiday of the year!** Third best? **After Christmas and Valentine’s Day.** Of course)_. He enjoys making costumes and learned how to sew and put together elaborate props. He drags Courfeyrac, Grantaire, and Eponine into a themed costume each year, after having done a successful Wizard of Oz group costume.  

He loves drama. On rare occasions when he and Courfeyrac fight, everyone suffers. They make the entire group pick sides and suddenly it’s a full scale war. Jehan is not allowed under any circumstances to date Courfeyrac for this reason. He wouldn’t anyway—for a different reason.

He likes watching bad reality TV shows. He has a bright red bike that he rides everywhere. He enjoys hiking and spending time in nature. He was a boy scout and still remembers how to tie knots, pitch tents, and read animal tracks.

He can be bossy. He’s strong-willed and full of ideas. He sends pictures or videos of cats to his friends. He texts too much and a lot of the time, it’s random and confusing. _( **how trainable are squirrels?** what?? **want to know if i can bring this one home w/ me :D** jesus christ j, don’t **but he’s CUTE!!** no)._And he uses way too many exclamation points and smileys in his texts.

Jehan cares passionately for the environment. He yells at anyone who doesn’t recycle, his eyes turning angry and cheeks flushing. When he’s furious, he’s a force to be reckoned with. Bahorel would rank his yelling somewhere above Enjolras but below Cosette (and _definitely_ below Combeferre) on the terrifying scale. He likes to walk barefoot in the summer.

He takes revenge very seriously. He’s _not_ sweet and innocent at all, though the smiles and flowers tend to fool people. Jehan tells inappropriate jokes and swears as much as the rest of them—and writes poems about _really_ kinky sex. (And giggled when Bahorel’s eyes went wide reading it). He likes cuddling and snuggling and will do so with anyone he deems a friend. His personal space boundaries are lacking. He can fall asleep anywhere and in any position.

Jehan’s composed of contrasts and is always a surprise. Bahorel doesn’t understand him and doesn’t think he wants to. It’s better to just appreciate him.


End file.
